


Security System

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [35]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Mac finally has a security system in place for his home.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Security System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).

Mac never locked his door, not even after not just one but _two _home invasions in the span of a year. 

It was something Jack had given him and Bozer multiple lectures over, but he was better off talking to a brick wall, sounding like a lunatic who had three deadbolts on his apartment door. 

Which, given recent events, didn’t make him sound half as crazy as it used to. 

Jack was actually proud when he had tried to enter through the front and was unable to, he was beginning to think that the door knob didn’t even have a locking mechanism. 

But when he went through the back and found that the sliding door was locked, too, he started to get a little concerned. 

And annoyed, as he could hear loud music, feel vibrations shaking the glass. Someone was inside the house, Mac’s car was in front of the door, didn’t take a world class detective to figure out that Mac was indeed home. 

Home, and trying to drown out the events of their most recent mission, which was a rough one for all of them, but the hammer fell hardest on Mac over all. 

He walked around the perimeter of the house, peering into the windows for any sign of the man, before he before he finally located him in the living room, lying on the couch with his arm over his face. 

He saw Mac’s phone resting on his stomach, dug his own out and called him.

Mac didn’t pick up until the last ring, put the phone on speaker instead of lifting it to his ear. 

“Yeah?” he answered groggily, kept his arm across his eyes.

“I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your house for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me in.”

“Be right there…” Mac muttered before letting the phone slide off his stomach and onto the floor as he rolled off the couch. 

Jack quickly ran around to the front of the house, keeping perfect balance of the six-pack on top of the pizza.

That is, until Mac opened the door and Jack’s heart melted, seeing his unkempt hair, redness around the eyes, loose-fitting clothes, and nearly dropped the pizza and beer so he could wrap him in a hug.

Instead, Mac relieved him of the comfort goods and Jack shook the excess rain of his body like a dog, cracking a small smile out of his partner. 

“I’ll mop that up in a sec, there,” Jack began, grabbing the beer Mac had opened for him without hesitation. 

“‘S just water, it’ll dry,” Mac muttered as he plopped back on the couch, guzzling down half of the contents of the bottle in one go, before Jack handed him a plate of pizza.

“Looks like you didn’t lose your appetite or thirst, must mean half of your mind is still there!” Jack shouted over the booming music in the living room.

“What do you mean?” Mac shouted back. 

“You locked your front door.”

“Yeah, so?”

“And all the other doors.”

“And?”

“Just sayin’ man, been telling ya for _years _now to lock those doors, or get a better security system or somethin’. And I know that last mission was a rough one and it seems like it got under your skin a little.” 

Mac didn’t say a word, just looked at Jack over the lip of the bottle.

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really.” 

“Okay.” 

Jack sat down on the couch next to Mac, wrapped an arm around him, and Mac sidled closer next to him, threw his free arm around Jack and they sat, drinking beer and eating pizza, barely exchanging words as they drowned in music and bottles until eventually the CD Mac had on finished playing, and they were left in a stark silence. 

A few minutes into the silence, Mac’s head lolled into Jack’s chest, Jack nuzzled his chin into the top of Mac’s head as he stroked him with his free hand, his lips pressed softly onto his hair. 

“Thanks, Jack,” Mac murmured as his eyes fluttered closed, and his body loosened after a long sigh. 

“For what?”

“The only security system I need is you.” 


End file.
